im a what
by eliandclare4ever
Summary: clare ran away whaen ahe was 18 and when was pregnantnow she is 20 and had a son names Sean oh and eli had now idea he is a father until clare comes to visither famiy and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Clare is 20 and now lives in New York. She is a writer and Clare also had a 3 year old son names Sean Adam Goldsworthy. She just left when she found she was pregnant. Eli was going to college in the fall she didn't wont to ruin his chance at getting a good job. One day she would have to tell him. Clare keeps in contacted with Ali and with Adam that because they are Seans godparents.

_Clare pov _

When I look at Sean I see his father Eli Goldsworthy. He is so much like him father. Sean had black hair and green eyes oh and he loves the color black. If that is not Eli then what is.

Mommy mommy mommy Sean said

What baby boy I said

Look at the picture I drew he said

Wow I said

Its our family see that me and you and aunt alli and Uncle Adam he said

Yeah I see baby I say

Mommy where is my daddy asked Sean

I thought I would have at least a year or two before he asked me this question but I was wrong.

Oh um he is um in Canada with uncle Adam I say

Oh can I call him mommy he asked

Do you wont to drew him a picture and I will mail it to him I say

Yeah I do it right now Sean said as he ran to him room

**This is my first story so tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

_In Canada with Eli_

Eli is a working at bar until he finishes college which is going to be in a year. He still misses her. He didn't under stand why she ran way when she was 18. He tried to call her but she never picked up.

_Eli pov_

I was at the bar it was about to close when two girls came up to me

Hi said one girl

Hay what do you wont to drink I asked

Um I um to got to a party Friday night with me asked one of the girl

Um sure whats your name I asked

Sophia she said

That a cute name I say

I like your neck less she said

Oh um thanks I say

Where did you get it she asked

A friend I said

So where the party I asked her changing the subject

I here she gives me a the address

Cool ill meet you there Sophia I said

Bye

Bye

_new York Clares Pov_

Adam I don't know what to do he keeps asked about Eli what should I do

Clare mybe you should come for a visit said Adam

Adam I can do that

You can and you cant let Sean meet Eli and Eli meet Sean they have right to know each other clare, if he is asking that means he wont to know his daddy said Abam

I know you are right but I don't wont him to be scared or made that I didn't tell him

You should come every one misses you a lot said Adam

Fine will come ok ill get the first plane our ok

Cool see you soon bye

Bye

As soon as I got off of the phone I call Sean

Sean cant you come here baby

Yeah mommy look at the picture t drew for daddy he said

Wow honey we are going to go visit grandma and grandpa and every one in Canada do go pack a bag ok baby

Ok mommy, mom are we going to go see my daddy to

Yeah we are

**I hope you liked it **


	3. Chapter 3

_Clare pov_

Mommy when are going to get there askes sean

Soon the plane is going to land soon baby boy I said

Just as I said that the pilet said that we are going to land soon and to buckle up.

_Off the plane_

As I cared Sean he tried to find Adam in the crowed. I thought it was so cute.

Mommy where is he Sean asked

I don't know he will be here soon Sean

Clare I head someone yell and it was Adam. Sean was trying to get out of my arms to run to Adam. I put Sean down and he ran to Adam.

Hay there godson said Adam as he pick him up

Hi he said

Hay Adam I said giving time a kiss on the cheek.

Im happy you're here Clare he said

Me too it been a long time I said

So how have you been Adam I asked

Good me and Fi are going great he said

Have you talk to him I asked looking down

Yeah I do. You know he still where's your ring around his neck said Abam

Really he does I had a small smile on my face

You still have feeling for him don't you clare don't you said Adam

Of course I do he is the father of my child I said

Clare maybe you should go and see him I think he is going to a party Friday night he said

Maybe I should it would be nice to see himi said

Alright we are going to the party he said

What about Sean I say

Can your mom whoch him he asked

Yeah she can

I hope you liked it


End file.
